The Queen
by Promiselight
Summary: The journey begins with Lucy going out on a solo mission, which leads to a new adventure with Lucy and Natsu, newfound love and danger along the way. Come along as Lucy finds new strength in herself and new powers. A surprising new addition to the guild. I suck at summaries but it is a good story. My first fanfiction ever hope you like it. May be some small depressing parts. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Any city names, addresses, or people names in this story are made up by me but if they are real they aren't owned by me**_

 _ **The characters Mr. & Mrs. Smith are from the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith. You should check it out it's awesome (I don't own this either)**_

 _ **I don't own The Giver**_

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Sigh. I looked out the train window with two of my friends, Erza and Levy. You may be wondering why we're on a train. It's certainly not for a mission. This all started on my first solo mission.

 ***Flashback***

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Sighing, I laid my head on the bar. 'I really need some rent money right now, with Natsu and Happy always breaking into my apartment and eating all of my food. Not to mention how destructive our team is, especially Natsu.'

Sigh. Mirajane noticed me, "What's wrong Lucy?" she asked in curiosity.

Bring my head up from the bar I looked at her and said "I only have 20,000 Jewels for my rent. What am I going to do?" I exclaimed while waving my hands wildly.

"You know" she continued "you could go on a mission by yourself."

'Go on a solo mission?' I thought

"Oh Mira that's a great idea!" I exclaimed excitedly. I go to the job board 'capture some bandits, no, get rid of a sea monster, no, take down a dark guild, no, …, no, no, no, no! None of these jobs I can take all on my own! Sigh. This is so stressful. Then, something catches my attention, 'Huh?! What's this!'

 **Find this rare plant**

 **Plant Name:** Luna iaspis

 **Place:** Okasake

 **Address:** 2736 Rose Avenue

 **People:** Mr. & Mrs. Smith

 **Pay:** 500,000 J

'Oh, wow this will last me for a while' I thought 'this plant must be really rare. What if I don't find it?' *sweat drop* 'But I don't know why I just feel such a need to go on this job' I took the job and showed it to Mira.

She said, with her usual sweet smile, "Ok, I'll go mark down that you picked that job."

I smiled back "Thanks, Mira I'm going to start packing and get the next train to Okasake." Then, I headed home to start packing about a month worth of clothes 'You never know how long it'll take to find this rare plant.'

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I was fighting with Ice princess when I saw Lucy go to the Job Board hmmm 'Is she pickin' a job for our team to go on?'

"Hey, Flame Brain come over here and fight me!" the stripper said. Man I'm gonna beat this jerk to a pulp.

"I'm all fired up!" I roared, completely forgetting what I was just thinking about.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I just finished packing I checked the time it said 6:45 p.m. I headed off to the train station to see when the next train to Okasake is.

"Your just in luck miss the next train to Okasake is in five minutes." He stated.

I bought the ticket and waited for the train to arrive. As the train arrived I went to the farthest train car away from people and decided to take a nap since the train ride is six hours to Okasake.

 ***Time Skip five hours and fifty minutes later***

I woke up to the sound of the speaker and a person saying "Ten minutes 'till Okasake station"

'Huh' I thought 'good timing, I just woke up' I started reading "The Giver" to pass the time. By the time I arrived it was around 12:40 at night. 'Oh, I just hope that I can find a place to stay this late at night.'

 ***Time Skip thirty minutes later***

'Ughhh, there's no place for me to stay' I thought 'well I guess I'll just have to sleep outside…outside…on the ground…where bugs are…AHHH' I internally screamed. 'Ok, Lucy just breath…in…out…in…out…I think I'm good ok Lucy you're good, you're good now let's try this again.'

I kept looking for a good place to stay at, but the only place I could find was a motel that reeked of sex and sweat. I could even hear the moans and groans, so I decided that sleeping outside with the bugs didn't sound so bad after all. I found a cave with a hot spring inside I'm so lucky. I decided to wash up there then go to sleep.

 ***Morning***

'Well, I guess sleeping outside wasn't too bad' I thought. I packed my things and went to Mr. and Mrs. Smith's house.

 ***At the house***

When I got to their place it wasn't a house, it was a mansion with a large iron gate, inside it has a lush field and garden. I press a buzzer on the right stone wall next to the iron gate, soon a buzz came and a female voice responded from the speaker "Hello, who is there?"

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail; I'm here for the job request."

"Oh, Lucy Heartfilia the master and mistress have been expecting you." The woman in the lacrima said.

~Buzz~ The gates opened and I walked into the estate, it's smaller than the estate I grew up in, but it's still a long walk to their door.

 ***Time Skip at the door***

When I (finally) got there; there was a butler waiting for me.

"Please, ma'am come this way. The master and mistress are waiting" he said and opened the door. With a smile and a nod, followed him inside.

When, I walked inside, the color of the wall was a bland white, but it was covered up by their family portraits and a variety of expensive and irreplaceable things. He led me into a room and from the look of it; I guessed that it was the living room. There are two couches facing each other with a rectangular coffee table in the middle. There was a fireplace facing the couches and a piano in the corner of the room with family pictures. The couple looked like they were middle aged. Mrs. Smith gestured me to sit down. I did so, then looked at the couple.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is the importance of the flower that I'm looking for?" I asked

Mr. Smith answered "It is a rare flower that is said to have healing abilities, and we need you to find it for our daughter."

"She's only five years old, and none of the doctors or healers were able to figure out her illness." Mrs. Smith informed me.

Hearing their story, I couldn't help but feel bad. "Don't worry I'll find it," I said, now more determined than ever. "but I need to ask how much longer she has, so that I have a specific time frame."

Mrs. Smith answered in a soft tone "We aren't quite sure either since we still don't know what type of illness she has, but we're assuming she doesn't have much time left…at least a month or two, so please…please hurry." She says the last part whispering.

"Yes ma'am, I'll start right away, but before I go, I need to know what the flower looks like. Is there anything I can refer to?" I asked

"Right, I'm afraid we don't exactly know what it looks like either, all we know is that it's called the Luna iaspis and that it only blooms during the night, when the moonlight hits its closed petals. And when it is fully bloomed, the moonlight gives it a special sparkle, so it looks like there are small pieces of diamonds on its petals, and it is said to be found in the East Forest." Mr. Smith answered this time.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know. I'll be on my way now." I say and walk out the door to head to the East Forest.

 ***Time Skip East Forest***

Sigh. I don't even know where to start. I sit down on a tree stump and started thinking of my alternatives.

 ***Five minutes later***

'I just got a great idea' I got one of my silver gate keys and said "Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!",then with a shimmering glow Crux appeared. "Hi, Grandpa Crux, I was wondering if you can tell me anything about the Luna iaspis?" I asked.

Grandpa Crux fell asleep with one snot bubble coming out of his nose. "YEAHHOHA!" Grandpa Crux screamed when he seemed to be done with his research, "I believe that you will find this flower in the heart of the forest." Grandpa Crux said in an all wisdom voice.

"Uhhh, that's going to take forever" I whined "Grandpa Crux do you perhaps have a map that can show where they are most likely to be found?" I asked. "POOF" Virgo came out of her gate and handed me a map "punishment princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, no punishment Virgo" I sighed "but thank you for the map." I said gratefully then she poofed back to the celestial world. When, I turned to look at Grandpa Crux he was asleep, sigh, I decided to look at the map and see that all the possible places the flower could be was marked with a red circle, so I sent Grandpa Crux back to the celestial world and called out Pyxis, my loyal bird compass. "Hey, Pyxis can you please mark down this exact location? So I know how to get out of here in the future." He then made a sound of agreement and did it. "Thank you, now can you please take me to the heart of the forest?"

I showed the spirit the map where it showed a big circle around the heart of the forest and ten smaller circles inside the big circle where the Luna iaspis might be. Pyxis looked at it and with a nod and shake of his wings we were off with a long journey ahead of us.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story and my first fanfiction ever. Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think about it. Also, I have no updating schedule and for any of you that were wondering Luna iaspis means moon diamond in latin. Also, a big thanks to my friend Soleil who helped me a lot with this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Natsu P.O.V. *two days later***

I wonder where Luce is? She's been gone for two whole days. I mean, sometimes she needs to have a "me day", as she calls it, and it's only been once that she decided to have a "me week". Still, she warned us beforehand. I decided to ask Mira what was going on. I walked over to the bar where Mira was cleaning it.

"Hey, Mira do you know where Lucy is?" I questioned.

"She went on a solo mission two days ago," she replied with a smile.

"WWWHHAAATTT?!" I exclaimed, shocked. She doesn't go on solo missions that often. It was completely out of character for her.

"Yeah," Mira told me, "She left two nights ago."

"Do you know where she went?" I demanded, "I'm gonna follow her!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Natsu. But I can't tell you. She made me promise not to," Mira said with a small, apologetic smile, "She wants to do this all on her own."

 _*Flashback to two nights before*_

 _ **Mira P.O.V.**_

 _As Lucy was about to leave she looked back at me._

" _Mira?"_

" _Yes?" I answered her with a warm. My body was half-turned toward her, but I could see the expression on her face. It looked like she was at odds with herself._

" _If Natsu asks where I went, can you please not tell him?" Lucy asked finally._

" _Why?" I wondered._

" _Because if Natsu knows, he'll want to come with me and I know something will happen if he comes. I'll either come back with less rent money or none at all," Lucy explained._

 _That seemed like a valid reason, but I could see in Lucy's eyes that there was something else. I turned toward her to give her my full attention._

" _I see what you mean, Lucy," I said gently, "but it seems like there's another reason. You know you can tell me anything," I stated, making sure she could hear the concern in my voice._

 _Lucy looked a little hesitant for a moment, before sighing and caving in._

" _The truth is… lately, I've been feeling weaker."_

 _She looked away before continuing, tears edging her eyes, "I feel like I'm useless. Not just with respect to my team…but to the whole guild."_

 _My mouth fell open, shocked at her confession. Did she not see it – the way she pulled the guild together? The way Fairy Tail depended on her for her light?_

" _I just want to prove - to myself more than anything - that I am strong…or at least strong enough to do a mission by myself," she finished in a whisper._

 _I stared at the girl, tears gathering in my eyes as well as I grabbed both of her hands._

" _Oh, Lucy" I sighed, "You're not weak or useless!"_

" _That's how I feel," she reiterated, "Just don't tell Natsu, or anyone else please. I need this - I need to prove myself to everyone, especially myself."_

 _We made eye contact and any resolve I had not to cry went out the window. Her soul was tortured. I knew she was more than capable of doing this mission on her own. It was the right thing to do to let her go._

" _Ok Lucy. I won't tell Natsu," I said finally, "But please know that nobody thinks you're useless or weak…not me, not the guild, and definitely not Natsu. We're always here for you no matter what."_

" _I know," she says softly, giving me a small, warm smile, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you when I'm back, Mira."_

 _I watched her head to the door, half-wondering if I should be stopping her. It wasn't that I didn't believe she couldn't do the mission. It was more than I didn't feel good about sending her out in that state of mind._

" _Have a safe journey, Lucy," I told her instead. She didn't need my insecurities._

 _*End of flashback*_

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

"What? I don't understand…we've always been a team."

I could tell Mira was studying the disheartened expression on my face, contemplating how to express her next words.

"I think she just needs some time alone, Natsu. Please try to understand," she told me. She picked up the barrel Elfman had just brought up the stairs for her and excused herself to take it to Cana – it was her fifth barrel of the night.

Sighing, I headed out of the guild, still thinking about why Lucy would go on a solo mission.

I didn't even notice that I was going the opposite direction of my house. I was walking toward Luce's house. I decided it wasn't worth turning around when I could already see her house. I decided to sleep in her comfy bed tonight and encase myself in her scent of strawberries and vanilla.

 **East Forest *present time***

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I was already halfway to my third possible spot in the heart of the forest. It took me two days to get there, but at least I got to cross off two possible places for the Luna iaspis that were somewhat near to each other.

I was lucky to be able to get to each site while it was still nighttime, but sadly, both of those sites turned out to be devoid of Luna Iaspis.

The sun was starting to rise. I couldn't believe that I walked all night and was already halfway to the next location. I decided to just stop for the night and hope there was a water source for me to wash up in, I was so sweaty and dirty. Not to mention severely exhausted.

*Time skip to the third location*

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I arrived at the third site.

The further I delved into the stunning meadow, the more beautiful the landscape became. I discovered a waterfall cascading down into a large lake. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

I was too tired to really give it a look, so I decided to take a nap right then since it was approximately noon. As soon as I leaned onto the tree behind me; my eyes dropped closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

It was almost nighttime when my eyes fluttered open. I decided to go take a bath, get something to eat, and take a look at the map.

Almost an hour had passed when I finished my bath. I got a granola bar from my bag and took out my map. Studying it, I spotted an area close to my current location. That would be my next destination.

I smile, realizing that if I called Virgo, she would be able to help me cut travel time by half.

"Okay!" I encouraged myself.

Determination filtered through my body. I needed to get this job done as soon as possible. A sick little girl was depending on me…and I was really starting to miss everyone at Fairy Tail!

I glanced up at the sky, recognizing the absolute brilliance of the evening. Millions – no billions – of stars. They're like little fireflies, peacefully drifting all over the universe. I watched in awe since it was a sight I didn't get to see in the city, due to all the city lights.

After a couple of hours searching through the meadow, I knew I wasn't going to find anything. After double-checking to be absolutely sure, I called Virgo out.

"Hello, Princess – would you like to punish me?"

I shook my head, holding up my hand to prevent her from asking again, then requested for her assistance I getting to the next destination.

The scenery was bland as we traveled, but as we got closer to the destination, I began to notice some of the trees and bushes were damaged along the pathway. My impression was that they were burnt, clawed, or stomped on…and I really didn't want to know what kind of creature (or creatures) could do such damage.

I was starting to get anxious. Small beads of sweat gathered at the back of my neck.

Suddenly, I saw a small glimmer of light in my peripheral vision, disrupting my train of thoughts. It glowed multiple colours.

"Virgo! Over there!" I pointed.

Virgo slowed, turning her head to where I was directing her.

The closer we came to the glowing object, the more both Virgo and I were awed. It was a beautiful flower. With the moonlight reflecting on the petals, it truly looked like there were really small particles of diamonds on the petals.

"I'll leave you to it, Princess," Virgo said, letting me off her back, "Unless you'd like to –"

"No!" I exclaimed, "Thank you, Virgo. I appreciate your help!"

Virgo smiled and disappeared back into the spirit world.

I couldn't decide what colour I would describe the blossom. The outer edges were purplish-blue. The petal shimmered in the moonlight, giving it the glowing appearance. As the petals spiraled inward, Lucy was awed to see how the purplish-blue coloured evolved into purplish-pink. Yellows and greens of various shades danced around the centre. This flower was no less than spectacular.

I crept closer to the plant, reaching out an unsteady hand to touch the luminous flower.

Chills cascaded down my back as deep within the shadows of the night, an anonymous voice boomed out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Thanks for reading please review, and a huge to thank you Soleil and an even bigger one to ShannaHollows for making this chapter awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Also, I didn't exactly plan for this but be warned if you haven't seen past the Tenrou Island arc this chapter contains minor spoilers.**

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 ***Previously on The Queen***

Chills cascaded down my back as deep within the shadows of the night, an anonymous voice boomed out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

 **Present Time**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Who are you?" I asked, only to see a dragon, wolf, phoenix, and… fairy?!

The pixie-like figure has a helmet with white and gold designs on it and a red gem in the middle of her helmet. She has black/grey hair, two medium sized white wings with gold designs, a silver circular arm piece with a gold inscripted mystical symbol etched into the silver cuffed, her feet had gold and white boots that go halfway up her shin, and… She has a _tail_!?

The wolf, meanwhile, is medium size with silver eyes, grey fur (with a blue-ish glow), and has a silver collar with three small blue gems hanging on both sides, fashioning a big star in the middle of the collar, of the same tint.

The phoenix displayed beautiful large wings going from a red-orange to bright red then bright orange, a long feathery bright fire of red and orange on the tail, and dark yellow eyes.

But, the dragon, was on a complete level of it's own. The beauty absolutely breathtaking with it's wings looked like the galaxy, six horns on his head - two long ones and four short ones; two on each side of his head. His eyes had a luscious lapis color to them.

"It is us who should be asking the questions, not you!" The wolf growled and took a step forward.

"Now, now. Calm down, Lupus." The fairy cooed in a gentle soft voice.

'What? He's Lupus?! I thought he was supposed to be a celestial spirit!' I thought in surprise.

Lupus looked at me and hissed. "Yes, I'm a spirit, but I don't have people find my key; I find _them_ \- _if_ they deserve me." He growled at me again, making me even more terrified.

"Now, human girl, tell us... Why have you come here?" The fairy spoke again, her voice coated in a sweet manner, but at the same time it was visibly a threat.

"I only came here to get the Luna iaspis for a girl who has an unknown sickness, and her parents-my clients-are hoping that this plant will cure their little girl. The doctor estimates that she has about one month; two at the most to live." I say hoping to convince them, when suddenly the phoenix screeches in disapproval.

"While we can see that it is a noble cause - how do we know that you are not lying, child?" Phoenix said, against my claims.

" _I_. _am_. _not_. _lying_. I am promising, as a celestial mage and a Fairy Tail member, that I'm not and I don't go back on my promises. And neither do any of the Fairy Tail members."

The dragon started to move forward and when it's snout was about three feet from touching me, he spoke. "... I am Draco the Celestial Dragon, and you, a child of the stars, I will let take the flower; but on one condition."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You shall train in the art of fairy, wolf, phoenix, and dragon slaying."

" _What_?!" They looked at me angrily for screaming. "Ahem," I cleared my throat, regaining my posture. "Sorry... I'm just surprised is all, but if I may ask why do you want me to train to become a slayer for four different species?"

"We are starting to become extinct and we want to pass down our learnings to someone worthy of our powers."

"But are you really sure that you should teach it to me? I don't think that I'm strong enough to take on all of that power. Shouldn't you just find someone stronger? I'm sure that there are plenty of other mages that would be more than glad to learn."

"Human girl, what makes you think that you are weak?" I turned to the fairy that spoke, with a questioning look on her face. "Why do you think that you're so helpless? If there was any other mage here then they would have probably either attacked us or fainted."

"I'm always holding my team back and they always have to protect me. I'm just a weak link, and I guess I wasn't scared of you guys - ok just the fairy and the dragon - but I wasn't scared because we have three dragon slayers that were raised by a dragon and I also know two other dragon slayers from a different guild; not to mention we had to fight Acnologia on Tenrou Island, and seven dragons after the Grand Magic Games, due to a dilemma with the Eclipse Gate. As for the explanation on fairies? In our guild, Fairy Tail, there's a saying left by our first master, Mavis. 'Do fairies really have tails? I don't really know. No one can even prove they exist - that's why it's an eternal mystery. Trying to find out is even more thrilling - an eternal adventure.' So, that being said, I think finding one is even more amazing!"

Draco growled in shock, "You fought Acnologia!? How are you still alive?!"

"Tenrou Island is our sacred land, and anyone who is a part of Fairy Tail cannot die on the island. Mavis was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship between our guildmates, into pure magic power. Our bonds were so strong that Fairy Sphere, one of the three grand Fairy spells, was activated. It is an absolute defense spell that is capable of protecting the guild from all manner of evil. Those inside the impenetrable sphere were in a suspendable state,"

"On the latter note, just because we fought Acnologia and survived, doesn't mean that we left unscaved. We lost seven years of our lives - and during those seven years, we didn't age. For seven years, our loved ones thought that we were dead. We missed out on so many things during that time. Those years weigh heavily on the hearts of the Tenrou team." I say with sorrow in my eyes.

"I see. Human girl, it seems that you had a tough past. But, if you train with us you will become stronger. Strong enough to protect your friends and family. All you have to do is come with us." the fairy said. When I look into their eyes I see sorrow, pain, and sadness in their pupils. But I also see a faint flicker of hope in there, too.

"Ok, I'll come." I could see them somewhat relax at my answer. "But, only on one condition." They stiffened.

"What is it that you want, child?" the phoenix screeched.

"I want to bring two of my nakama with me." I stated firmly.

"WHAT?! I WILL NOT-" The fiery bird started screaming before Draco interrupted.

"I will allow it." His reply was just as firm, and I brightened at his answer. "But," I mentally winced. Ugh. There always just had to be a 'but' on every condition. "they must not interfere with your train." He demanded.

"I promise you, they won't. In fact I think one of them would be glad to train with me and the my other friend. As long as you have a library she won't come out for days." I say with a smile on my face and my eyes shining.

"Then, I suppose it's fine then." the phoenix grumbled upset.

"Well, now that this is all solved… May I know your names?" I asked politely.

"Well, you already know Draco and Lupus." The fairy waved over to the described two, then pointed to herself. "I am Amber and this is Hawkes." she motioned a hand towards the phoenix.

"Okay... Well, it's nice to meet you all, but I really need to finish my mission." I really needed to hurry in order to give the flower to the family.

Draco nodded his agreement. "Alright, I shall fly you to the edge of the forest." he offered, and I was a little hesitant climbing on his back, but when we eventually started going it wasn't so bad (minus the rocky start in the beginning). When we were back at the entrance of the forest he landed and grabbed me in his claw, lowering me to the ground. "This is as close as I can get. Be back here in a week with your friends to come with us." I nodded and he took off as I started my journey back to Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

 ***Time skip Smith's Mansion***

It took me about thirty minutes to get there, and it was still night when I arrived. I pressed on the lacrima and a female voice answered, just like last time. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm back with the flower." there was suddenly a buzz and the doors opened. Not even two minutes of me walking through the gates, a magic mobile came to take me to the mansion. 'Well at least I don't have walk this time.' I thought. When I got there Mr. and Mrs. Smith were waiting for me.

"You have the Luna iaspis?!" Mrs. Smith asked frantically.

"Yes." I answered immediately and took off my pink backpack. I put it on the ground and opened it, taking out a glass jar with the Lune iaspis inside. "I didn't break the plant roots, because I didn't know if the magical properties of the flower would weaken or disappear if I separated them. " I explained, mentioning the still attached stems growing from the bottom of the green thin straw of the flower.

"Wow, we didn't even think of that - Thank you so much for your help!" Mr. Smith sighed in relief.

"Here," I handed him the jar. "And there's no need to thank me; it's my job." I smiled as Mr. Smith went back inside with the flower leaving me and Mrs. Smith alone.

"Thank you, and please spend the night. It's least we can do since you finish the job so quickly, when here I thought I would loose my daughter." She exhaled, relieved and happy.

"Thank you for the invite. I'll be gone by morning to get back to the guild." I informed her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to have breakfast with us?" she questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in question.

"I'm sure. You see, my partner doesn't know that I went on this mission without him, and he's really protective of me ever since the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh... I see. Well my maid, Aira, will show you to your room. Aira?" She called as we walked into the house. Out of nowhere, a maiden suddenly appeared besides us.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Aira," she said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is Lucy. She is our guest for the night, so please take her to one of the guest rooms."

Aira nodded following with a bow before turning towards me. "This way." She said in a sweet voice and gestured towards me to follow her. We went to what looked to be the west wing on the second floor. Luckily, its close to door for when I need to leave in the morning. Don't want to get lost on the way out. "This is your room, miss." She opened the door and let me walk in first. She paced in after me and pointed to a rope next to the door. "Please pull this if you need service." She then bowed and walk out the door, silently closing it.

When she was gone, I got a good look at the room. It had white walls, a desk, a dresser, and the bed had a silver and black design to it. I put my bag next to the desk, grabbed my PJ's, and went to the bathroom to change, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. Once I finished, I crawled into bed and thought about what had just happen earlier in the night.

 ***Morning***

It was around six o'clock when I surprisingly woke up. Since I got here around midnight and didn't go to sleep till twelve thirty, I didn't expect to wake that early. But, I'm not going to bother to complain. The sooner I get on that train, the sooner I'll get the six hour train ride over with. Ugh, that's gonna be a pain in the butt coming back. At least I'll have company.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. When I got out with a towel on my body and hair, I went over to my bag. That's when I noticed the tray of food and a card on the desk.I picked up the card to read,

" _ **Dear, Miss Lucy**_

 _ **I had Aira make you a small snack for the road - a bowl of grapes and two apples. There is also orange juice, milk, and water. Please enjoy, and thank you so much, once again, for your help. We already made a soup out of the flower and she's feeling better already. If you ever come back to Okasake, please stop by here - you're more than welcome at our house!**_

 _ **~Mrs. Smith**_

 _Well that was sweet of her_. I drank the whole glass of water before getting dressed in a pink mini skirt, black tank top, and black boots that reached my shins. I tied my hair into a side ponytail with a hot pink ribbon tied into a bow, and last but not least, I put on my keys and whip.

I quickly wrote a note to thank them. As I wrote, I munched on about half of the grapes and drinked half of the orange juice, placing one of the apples in my backpack for later, on my trip home. I took a bite out of the other apple and brought it with me, while I walked to the train station.

 ***Train Station***

As I was walked through the train, I threw away the core of the apple. I found an empty train car to settle in and thought about all that happened - as well as trying to figure out, how the hell I was going to explain this to Erza and Levy.

 ***Magnolia***

When I finally got there it was around 12:30 PM/ I decided to stop by home and take a short nap, before reaching the guild.

When I woke up it was 1:15 I decided to finally head off to Fairy Tail. Hopefully, I won't have to face Natsu as soon as I get through the doors.

 ***Guild***

I entered quietly and went to the bar.

"Hey, Mira. I'm back." I say while sitting on one of the chairs at the bar.

"Welcome back, Lucy. How was the mission?" She asked, while handing me a strawberry milkshake.

I took a much needed sip and answered, "It was good! Apparently the flower had some rare healing properties. The Smiths used the flower to cure this unknown disease for their daughter."

"Oh my! Is she feeling any better?" Mira questions, genuine worry shining on her face.

"Yeah. As soon as I gave it to them, they created a soup out of the flower, and she's feeling better already." I smile, as I watched relief flood onto the bartender's face.

"Well that's good-" Mira started to say until someone screamed my name.

"LLUUCCYY!" I turned to see who it was, until I fell to floor. Whoever just yelled my name, tackled me. Where are their manners?

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

'I hope Luce is back from her mission it's been about four days since she left.' I thought while entering the guild. I looked around the hall to see if she was finally back. That's when I saw her, at the bar talking to Mira, sipping a strawberry milkshake. I ran over there and screamed her name.

"LLUUCCYY!" As she turned to face me I tackled her into a hug. "Luce, you're back!" I say happily with a big grin on my face.

"Get off of me you idiot." She growled, trying to tug me off of her small frame.

"No." I say stubbornly and gripped her harder.

"You're crushing me." she gasped "I can't breath!"

"Sorry!" I exclaim quickly, getting off of her and standing up. I offered her a hand to get up off the floor, only to get it slapped away.

When she stood up she glared at me. "Next time you do that - I'll get Erza."

I internally winced at that threat because I knew that she was serious. "Sorry… But you were gone for a long time!" I tried to reason.

"But that doesn't give you the right to almost kill me with that hug, and I was only gone for four days." She said while sitting back down in her seat and taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, but it was a long time for me to be away from my partner. So... What was the mission that you went on, _without taking me_?" I asked, unmeaningful hurt laced in my voice.

"Natsu…. I'm sorry. I just felt like I had to do this on my own." Her answer was honest, with a genuine apologetic look on her face. "But as for the mission it was to find a rare flower called the Luna Iaspis."

"A flower?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, apparently the flower has some rare healing powers and they needed it for their daughter, who caught some unknown disease."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a stunningly beautiful flower, too..." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"What did it look like?" I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I can't even describe it! It was so beautiful, words can't explain! But I know that it seemed to shine - like diamonds under the night sky." My eyes bulged as I looked at Lucy. The sun hit onto her golden tresses and skin perfectly… It was like being in the presence of a goddess.

I gulped thickly, before speaking. "Well since you went on your first solo mission, why don't we have a grande Fairy Tail party?!" I yelled excitedly, not bothering to refrain my voice from echoing through the guild, resulting in cheering and people bringing out booze.

That night, everyone got hammered (minus the younger mages like Wendy and Romeo). There was lots of drinking contests, fights, and perverted games. It wasn't until midnight that everything started winding down. People were passed out on the floor, and people taking others home. I decided head home, eventually. When I got outside I saw Lucy, attempting to head to her own house (and miserably failing). And of course, being the best friend I was, I took matters into my own hands and lent her a hand, leading her the way back to her house.

* * *

Thanks for reading and this chapter was beta read and edited by, TheTrinityAngel. Also, check out her stories.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the guild, ready to find Erza and Levy and explain what happened on that crazy mission of mine. As I entered the rambunctious guild, I scanned the area looking for the two. I spotted Levy in the corner surrounded by books and Erza at the bar halfway through her piece of cake.

Since I wasn't ready to die just yet, I decided to approach Levy first. As I walked closer, I noticed a pair of red glowing eyes near Levy staring at her and the closer I got, I realized it was Gajeel protecting her from flying, stray objects from the brawl as she was in her own world, oblivious to what was happening around her.

Gajeel's red eyes snapped at me as I slid into the booth. As I was scooting closer to Levy, I planned to wake her up from her trance. I poked my index finger at her side, surprising her as her eyes shot up from her book and jumped in her seat, a small scream escaping from her lips. Too busy laughing at my friend's reaction, I failed to notice the glaring red eyes aimed at me, which held a tiny bit of amusement in them.

"That was mean Lu-chan." She pouted and playfully glared at me.

"Sorry Levy," I apologized ending my laughter, "but you were in your own little la la land. How was I supposed to wake you up from it?"

"You could have talked to me or waved your hand in my face." She reasoned still pouting.

"I tried both of those in the past before and neither of them worked. I'm telling you, you're impossible to talk to when your mind is so far gone. It's like you're not on Earthland anymore." I said, trying to get my point across to her.

She looked at my eyes and I could see the gears turning in her head. Suddenly her eyes widened as a light bulb lit up and sweat dropped from her forehead. "Yeah, I see what you mean, but that still wasn't very nice." She states again, cutely pouting at me and crossing her arms.

I shot up my hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I won't do it again.. But I need to talk to you and Erza in private right now." Her face turned serious as soon as she noticed my urgency. She nodded and we got up and went to face our demise. "H-Hey Erza.." I timidly spoke.

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

As I was eating my heavenly cake, I heard someone speaking to me. 'Who dares disturbs me?' I thought, fuming. I turned around, giving whoever interrupted me one of my deadly glares only to see it was only Lucy and Levy looking nervously at me. Sighing, I dropped my gaze knowing that they wouldn't disturb me eating my delicious strawberry cake unless it was important. "What is it that you need?" I asked a little bit impatient.

Lucy stepped a bit closer to Erza. "I need to talk to you and Levy in private as soon as possible." Raising my eyebrow in curiosity, I went back to my cake, eating the last bit of my two pieces, kind of disappointed that I couldn't savour it. I got out of my seat. "Let's go." I told them as they followed me to Fairy Hills.

"Erza?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Why aren't we going to my apartment?" she said looking generally confused.

"Because you want to talk to us somewhere in private, yes?" she nodded. "Well then. At Fairy Hills, we won't be bothered by Gray or Natsu like at your apartment." She looked at me understandingly as we went on our way.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"So what is it that you need Lu-chan?"

"It has to do with what happened in my last mission." They looked at me curiously as I began to tell my tale. At the beginning they were upset, when I told them about my journey in the forest, they we fascinated by the thing I saw, my discovering of the flower, and they were in awe as I told them what the flower looked like to me. Then finally, it was time to tell them about the mythological creatures I met. Taking a deep breath, I finally told them the weirdest, most shocking, and scariest part of the gawked at me with wide eyes as I finished my tale. I took a deep breath, waiting for them to speak, but there was none...not at first.

"Mythical creatures want you to train with them," Levy said in complete disbelief.

I nodded. "In exchange for the flower that healed my client's daughter."

"Don't you think you'd better check into this further?" Erza warned.

"It's not everyday someone runs into mythical creatures! What if it's a trap?"

"I kind of agree with Erza," Levy said slowly, "I mean...what were they doing hanging out by the flower anyway?"

"I don't know," I say thoughtfully, "but I made a promise to them and I'm not going to break it!"

Erza sighed. "Well, if you're going at least bring one of us."

"Way ahead of you. I told them, in condition of me coming, I wanted to bring two of my friends with me."

They both looked at me surprised especially Levy. She pointed to herself in shock. "Me? You want me to come with you to meet magical creatures?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "and Erza you get to come too." I say turning my head to look at her. Her face still looked shocked. 'I guess I should give them time to process and think about what I just told them.' I thought as I looked at their expressions. I could see they were still stunned by everything I just told them, even though they were trying to hide it.

"I know that this is a lot to process." I say in a soft voice. "So I'll give you guys some time to think it over, but I can only give you two days. They are expecting me back in a week, so I'm sorry that I can't give you more time." I finished as I stood up, getting ready to leave.

"It's fine Lucy. Thank you for giving us the time to think this over." Erza said standing up and bowing to me. I awkwardly smiled at Erza, sweat dripping from my forehead. 'S-so formal!'

"It's fine Erza… really."

"Thanks Lu-chan.. for giving us time, I mean. We'll think about what you've just told us, and when we can think rationally again, we'll get back to you." Levy smiled and gave me a hug goodbye. On the way home, I couldn't help but be depressed putting so much pressure on Erza and Levy's mind, but even I wouldn't believe it if I weren't actually living it.

* * *

Sighing, I finally get back home after a long stressful day. As I walked into the bathroom I decided to take a nice long, hot bath. I started to strip my clothes, unaware of the watchful eyes following my every movement as I walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I laid down in Luce's bed, waiting for her to come back, and as soon as I heard the door open, I was overwhelmed with her strawberry and vanilla scent. I saw her making her way to the bathroom as she started stripping. I was about to make some noise to let her know I was here, but as soon as I saw her skirt drop and her lacy red and black thong showing, I was enthralled. It took all my strength not to pounce at her and claim her as mine. When she finally reached the bathroom and closed the door, it snapped me out of my horny dragon trance.

Shaking my head, I tried to calm down from that hypnotizing sight. Laying down in her bed, I tried to fall asleep to forget what I just saw (even though I knew that it would be impossible to forget about _now_ ). As soon as my head hit her pillows, I was out cold, enwrapped in her wonderful scent.

Later, I awoke to the sound of her bathroom door opening. Groggily, I looked at her clock. I saw that I was out for about two hours. 'Seriously?! How long does it take her to take a bath!?' I thought to myself as I turned to see Lucy, in all her naked glory. I just couldn't help but stare.

I froze as Lucy started walking to me, and I wondered what was going on with her. Why wasn't she yelling at me for seeing her naked? Why wasn't she screaming for me to get out? Why wasn't she trying to cover herself from me? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!

Soon, she was at the bed and climbed in right beside me, out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillows. Still frozen I turned to my now sleeping partner. As I looked at her, I could tell she was stressed out about something. 'Dammit Natsu.' I thought to myself, 'this is no time to be thinking about how soft her skin would be under my touch, or how it would feel if I had her legs wrapped around my-' I groaned to myself. This is so not the time. Especially now since I'm getting a boner just by the thought of Lucy like that, it makes my blood boil.

Slapping myself for ever thinking those things about Luce, I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Sighing, just as I was about to fall back asleep, I felt something or rather someone lay on my chest. I also felt something big and squishy on my chest. 'Tsk,' I cursed to myself for wearing a open vest. I tried to move Lucy but my hand slipped and groped her boob. She moaned softly in her sleep, and slid her leg in between mine.

Growling softly, this is going to be a long night especially with my 'dragon' now hard. Sighing irritably, I tried to get comfortable in this position and not touch anymore of Lucy's body inappropriately.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Exhaling softly, I snuggled into my nice warm bed. Ha! I really do love the nice warm arms wrapped around my waist, they make me feel safe. Wait… arms?! Finally opening my eyes, I could now see that I'm naked and on top of NATSU?!

'Why was this happening to me,' I thought, 'ugh, I guess I was really tired last night that I either didn't notice Natsu or he snuck into my house in the middle of the night.' Grrrr that idiot! I attempted to free myself from his tight grasp when suddenly one of his hands slid down to my ass and squeezed one of my cheeks.

My (facial) cheeks reddened at the touch of his warm hand. Struggling to get out of his tight hold on me, I suddenly felt something hard rub against my stomach. My cheeks reddened even more. I could only imagine it's tint was so deep it rivaled the scarlet of Erza's hair! With a little bit more of a struggle, I was finally able to get out of his grasp. Quickly getting out of bed, I got dressed and went through my morning routine as fast as I could to get the hell out of there.

But, when I was ready to head out, I left Natsu a little note to tell where I was going. After all, he's always so paranoid about knowing where I am ALL the time, especially after Phantom Lord.

Afterwards, I left quietly to head to the guild to see how Erza and Levy were handing the information that I gave yesterday.

* * *

Finally at the guild, everything was quiet….too quiet. When I entered I could see why. Erza and Levy were in a corner to themselves. Erza was just poking at her strawberry shortcake while Levy was just randomly flipping to different pages of her book, not even reading it.

Walking over to Mira at the bar, I asked "How long has this been going on for?"

Mira looked at me sadly. "For about two hours."

Looking back at Erza and Levy, I decided to go over there and talk with them, to see if it was my fault for them acting like this. Walking over to them, I could feel the eyes of everyone in the guild staring at me as I went over to them.

"Hey guys," I awkwardly smiled at them, "how are you-" before I could say anymore they both lunged at me and hauled me off to the guild's library.

* * *

"Lucy," Erza said in her commanding voice, effectively scaring me, "we've decided that we wish to come with you back to the mythical beasts."

"That's great," I say happily, "but are you sure that you guys want to come..I-I mean this is a really big decision and I don't want to rush you guys on it and I mean, who knows _when_ we'll be back!?" I exclaimed, worriedly.

"Lu-chan," Levy says in a calming voice, "we know. Erza and I have been talking about this all last night. We want to come." she says.

"Ok.. if you're really sure, then I guess we can go later today." I hesitate for a second before continuing It does take awhile to get there.." I finish, while thinking about the six hour long train ride there.

"So when should we meet at the train station?" Levy asked.

"In two 'll give us some time to pack for the long journey. Plus, we have tell master where we'll be going." They nodded in agreement and we headed out of the guild's library to the main part of the guild. When we walked in, everyone was staring at us.

"What are you looking at?" Erza demands in a menacing voice. The old look of the frightened facial expression of people shitting themselves in fear of the fairy queen overtook their faces and they all hurriedly went back to whatever they were doing, but now with a slightly happier glow since Levy and Erza seemed to be back to their usual selves.

Erza went back to her cake and quickly finished it before heading out to over pack again. I felt my sweatdrop. I really should have told her not to pack too much, since I don't think that they'll be able carry that much luggage. Meanwhile, Levy packed up all her books and was busy ordering Gajeel around to carry all of her things back to Fairy Hills. Leaving both of them to do their own thing, I went to Mira.

"Hey, Mira do you know if master is here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here at the moment. He's at a meeting." Mira answered before going to Cana to give her another barrel. Sighing, I decided to head home to start packing and now I need to write a letter to master to explain what's going on and where we're going.

When I walked outside, I suddenly crashed into someone and almost fell to the ground when a familiar warm arm catches me. Gasping, I looked up to see Natsu now holding me to his chest and giving me one of his handsome smirks… wait HANDSOME?! Since when was that idiot handsome?! I started to blush because of what happened this morning.

I got snapped back to reality when Natsu let me go to feel my forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in worry. "Do you have a fever?" Slapping his hand off of me, I looked away and crossed my arms under my breasts (making them look even bigger than they already were).

Suddenly, Natsu's face turned sad. "Why weren't you there when I woke up? You only left me a note saying,

' _ **I'm going to the guild see you there.'**_

 _ **~L.H.**_

.. and you're always there when I wake up." Natsu pouts.

I looked at the ground, guilty with myself. I didn't know that it would make Natsu feel sad-for me not being there when he woke. But I couldn't tell him that I freaked out waking on him, hard, and me being naked on top of him. So I came up with the next thing that I could think of.

"Sorry that I wasn't there Natsu, but I had to talk to Levy and Erza urgently today." I said hoping that he'll believe my half baked lie.

"And...what did you have to talk to them so urgently about?" he said with his face just blooming in curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but it's kinda personal and I can't tell you right now." I say with a saddened face.

"And why not!?" he asks impatiently.

"I made a promise, and you know how important that is to me." I say, sad that I can't tell him. "But don't worry, I'll tell you when the time is right, ok?"

"You promise?" he said while looking at me hopefully.

"Promise!" I say with a bright smile on my face, waving as I started walking home.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Oh welllll hehehe…." I laughed nervously. "Erza, Levy, and I are actually going away for a little bit, so I'm going home to go pack."

"WHAT!?" he yelled angrily, "But you just got back from a mission!" his voice now turning sad. "When will you be back this time?"

"I…I don't know." I answered, now looking at the ground guiltily.

"Can you at least take me this time?" he said hopefully.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Natsu hung his head as he walks away depressed while I, feeling like a piece of me was missing and with a heavy heart, head for the opposite direction. All of a sudden, it starts raining. ' _huh, just like how I'm feeling right now… orrrrr it's just Juvia._ '

* * *

When I got home, I was soaked to the bone. 'Guess I'll have to pack an umbrella.' I thought dreadfully while I unemotionally walked around my apartment. I went to get dry and began to put on some new, clean clothes. As I packed my stuff I listened to the calm pattering sound of the rain. When I finally finished packing, I looked at the time, I saw that I had about an hour before I had to go to the train station.

Quickly going to my desk, I wrote master a summed up letter about what happened on my mission, where Erza, Levy, and I were going, and that we'd tried to keep in touch. Seeing as though I only had half an hour left, I rushed to put the letter in the envelope and sealed it, hurrying to get to the guild and the station.

Running outside with my bag on my back, an envelope in one hand, and an umbrella in the other, I sprinted to the guild. When arriving at the guild, I left my umbrella outside and quickly rushed to Mira, giving the concealed letter to her and quickly told her that it was for master. Without giving her a chance to say something back, I ran out of the guild as fast as I could to the pouring rain.

Finally reaching the station with only minutes to spare, I met Erza and Levy as we all rushed onto the train before it took off only seconds later.

* * *

 _ **Hello, I'm gonna make this quick since I don't think anyone reads this, but I've realized that this story is terrible and don't worry for the maybe like 2% of people that like this story I'm not going to discontinue it. I've decided to finish it and I'll still put effort into it, but I'm gonna put a lot of information into each chapter to finish it faster.**_

 _ **So basically when you think that the chapter should be over it won't.**_


End file.
